In a World
by Abrokenromeo
Summary: A Small Collection of One-Shots that are up for Adoption into Full Stories - Mostly BBxRae.
1. Chapter 1

In a World

Author's Notice: This is going to be a dump for a bunch of one shots that I honestly don't have time to fully fledge out. If you want to adopt one; feel free to throw me a review and let me know you're doing it and I will be glad to let you take my vision and turn it into your own. Main Pairing will be BBxRae for most if not all of these stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Teen Titans. I wish I did but if wishes were fishes we all would swim.

In a World Part One: The Demons Deal

She stared out of the window and watched the world burn around her. The acrid scent of brimstone made her pale grey nose itch with irritation. It was a scent she never thought she would grow used too. Jump City was left a smouldering crater. The buildings mere skeletons of what they once were. The streets were cracked and broken but no plants would ever grow between those cracks. Her fingers dug into her palms.

She asked herself daily if the deal had been worth it. She knew she couldn't stop Trigon. She knew that no matter what she did that he would come and he would destroy the planet she had grown to love. The people that she had grown fond of. The green changeling that had stolen her heart and run away laughing with it and dared her to chase him down so that she could take his in return.

She turned and stared at the three stone statues that were wrapped in protective glass coverings. Raven walked by each and reached up to touch them with no small amount of guilt pouring from her with every step. Her grey fingers ran along the ancient runes that were carved into the clear barrier. They were runes meant to make the glass unbreakable. She didn't want the day that this T-shape tower crumbled to the ground to be the day that her friends were lost forever.

She stopped and stared at Starfire's statue first. The alien princess looked ravishing even in stone form and if she were truly honest with herself Raven would admit there had been times that she had been jealous of the womans easy beauty. She never had to work at it and she never had any body image problems. Then she would remember the times they spent together. The nights that Starfire painted Ravens toe nails and chatted away animatedly about her crush on Robin. How she had been the first to notice that when she did throw the green changeling on occasion that she kept her magic wrapped around him the entire time so no real harm came to young man. She was the first to notice when her frowns became merely flat lines of lips and when the flat lines became desperately hidden smiles. Tears threatened to fall and so she moved to the next statue.

Robin. Their fearless leader. Prodigy of The Worlds Greatest Detective. Shy young man who could never return the attentions of a beautiful teammate. Robin had always been smart and cunning in combat, but outside of it he could be so very dense. He had approached her nearly a year ago about her feelings for Beast Boy, and no matter what the Tabloids said it wasn't a 'This will damage the team!' conversation. It was a 'If you're really sure about it, then don't let our jobs stop you.' style conversation. She had taken warmth in that. Robin was so very blind though. He could see all the intricate details of hidden relationships and meanings but could not see how much Starfire cared for him. She wished with all her might that in whatever afterlife they were in that they were together.

She moved past the glass case to the last and largest of the three. It needed to be in order to house the stone form of her surrogate big brother Cyborg. He was a giant among them. Easily a head taller then any of the others and twice as wide at the shoulder. Perhaps he hadn't been like that when he was just human. When he was Victor Stone. She gave a bitter chuckle at the irony of the name. He was her guiding voice. The person she and everyone else went to for advice when they needed to get their heads on straight. He would hand them a wrench as he worked on the T-car and then just listen as they chatted away about whatever it was that was bothering them that day. She missed the sound of his deep voice as it dolled out it's brotherly advice to his team members. She missed the shouts of joy as he defeated Beast Boy in a video game or the cries of indignation and demands of one more round when he lost. She missed the way he would call the T-car 'His Baby' and she decried the decrepit state the vehicle in the basement was now in.

Her eyes slid to the door off the main room. It had been once been a training room but she had repurposed it as soon as she moved in. Her feet carried her to the door and it slid open. If the runes on the glass were high school math; then this room was partical physics. Etched into the walls; the ceiling and the floor were runes that took her almost two full years to inscribe. Still though; it was worth it. He sat there; in the center. Living. Breathing. Beast Boy.

He could not see her. Could not smell her. He was lost in another world; a world that she had created for him. A world that was meant to keep him happy. She made her way through the safe path too him and brought a hand gently against his cheek. This was her damnation. He was the reason she had betrayed all of humanity. She had made a deal.

She had willingly become the portal without fight or struggle. She had opened a gate for her father and in exchange he had given her him. She had used her magic to create an alternate universe based on whatever his wildest desires were. His truest desires. She could join him there if she so desired and perhaps some day she would do so and lock herself away inside his dream...


	2. Scavanger

Chapter Two

He stared down at the bed in front of him. His green eyes having lost all their luster broiled with an inhuman amount of rage. The beast within him hammered at his consciousness. It was begging to be set free; to be released to take bloody vengeance on the man who had set her here. His gloved hand reached out and gently stroked her cheek. Two weeks. Two weeks she had been in this healing coma. Two weeks she hadn't moved or spoken. Two weeks and they hadn't kissed in the privacy of their rooms or fought in full view of the other Titans.

"I'm sorry Garfield...I don't know if she'll ever wake up. Her healing trance seems to have stopped the bleeding in her brain but we don't know if it's capable of healing damaged cranial tissue. She may never wake up."

Cyborg's words burned in his soul like a hundred thousand suns; searing away any goodness left in Garfield Logan. He had lost the one thing more important to him than any other. His heart ached but his mind raced with thoughts of bloody vengeance. The others wouldn't let him have it; not in the way he wanted it. They wouldn't let him rip the throat from Arthur Light and watch as he bled upon the ground; gasping for life only to be denied it.

They thought that sense they had stopped him from killing Arthur immediately that they had calmed him; that his homicidal urgings had fallen to the side when his more animalistic nature had been pushed back. They were wrong. As he watched her steadily breathed he realized why. They had only seen the animals that would attack their prey head on. That would use teeth and claw to flay their next meal into submission. That part of his nature they had managed to stop this much is true; but they didn't realize nature had more than one type of hunter. More than one type of killer. Killers could be patient; they could wait for their moment to strike and take it.

Then again; there were also the scavengers and this thought brought a grim smile to his face as he stood for perhaps the first time in two day and made his way to the shower. The cool water would help him think more clearly; to be able to fully realize the consequences of what he may have done. Of what he had discovered.

As the water splashed down over him he gave a grim smile. He remembered the conversation the day before with no uncertain amount of satisfaction. He hadn't talked with Starfire; or Cyborg. Not even with their brave leader Robin. No; his conversation had been with someone who had been an unending thorn in their side. Slade Wilson.

-Twenty Four Hours Ago-

He hadn't even bothered to set a trap. He didn't want any misconception of what was happening here. They were in a busy cafe with people hustling and bustling around them. A man with a single eye and graying hair sat across from a youth with blonde hair and spectacularly green eyes.

"I must confess Garfield; you are most certainly the last person I expected to receive a message from. You realize that even all this witness's could not stop me from reaching across this table and slitting your throat if that's I desired." The man's voice held the confidence of one who had seen a hundred wars and come out on top of all of them. His single off blue eye carefully studying the youth before him for signs of fear or compatriots.

"Yes; I suppose you could, but you see Slade...I've come to a realization. You've had countless opportunities to kill each and every one of us; and if you really wanted Robin dead it wouldn't be in hand to hand combat. Any of us; with perhaps the exception of Cyborg and Starfire are vulnerable to firearms; and you're a very good shot - Deathstroke." The youth's voice lacked anything to it; as if he were a man with his soul removed. His eyes locked on Slade who went to answer him; but was interrupted before he could.

"I always wondered about that...until I met Batman two months ago and then it all started to click. Batman is a control freak; even worse then Robin. He has to have everything just a certain way. Would he really let Robin wander off into the world without being fully prepared to face people like The Joker or Bane? No. Of course he wouldn't, but he needed a threat that while dangerous to Robin; wouldn't be deadly. Now follow me Slade; this is where you come in. See, you're a mercenary; you do your job for money. You've seen Batman's toys. Whomever he is; he either has allot of money or his backer does. So, he needed a villain that would push Robin; but not destroy him. It would make him stronger. I've seen the videos of Deathstroke the Terminator go one on one with the Dark Knight and meet him blow for blow. Robin is good; better than nearly ninety nine percent of the planet. Heck; perhaps now he's even on par with Batman, but when we were thirteen? I don't think so; and funny...now that we're adults; Slade has up and vanished. Gone back to Mercenary work without so much as a peep. Strange that."

Slade's eyes widened for a moment; and then a smirk played across his features. He relaxed and leaned back into his chair and idly sipped on his coffee.

"The other Titans don't know you are here." It wasn't a question. Men like Slade Wilson didn't ask questions.

"So that means you want something from me that they wouldn't approve of. Blackmailing me? No. Not your style. I'm sure Robin has figured out Batman's little charade by now as well; perhaps years ago. He seemed to fight with more vigor after some time; perhaps wanting to prove to the old man that he was ready. I couldn't tell you."

Garfield motioned for the man to continue his line of thought.

"I've heard allot of news lately Garfield; Doctor Light being lobotomized by the League; magically; and his memories recovering. Him going on a violent rampage that left most of the Justice League down and out; including a new recruit who goes by the name of Raven. Rumor has it that Light was saying he was going to do some wholly unpleasant things to her when a green creature nearly tore his arm off. Dislocated his gun arm and tore the ligaments in the elbow so badly that he may never be able to use full strength in that arm again. I've seen that beast Garfield; and I've heard the rumors of you and Raven. That leads me to believe you want revenge on him...but have you not had it? He is hospitalized."

A manilla envelope slipped across the table. Slade opened it; and his eyebrow shot way up.

"This is..." He pocketed it quickly.

"A quarter of a million dollars Slade. That's the first half of it. The other half will be paid upon completion of the contract." His voice was icy cold; the voice of a stone cold killer. Slade for a moment; thought that Garfield Logan would've made an excellent soldier. He looked the young man straight in the eyes.

"How?"

"Painfully."

Slade nodded and slipped Garfield a card.

"My offshore accounts; untraceable. It's under the name of a Charity; so no one will be able to trace the money back to you Mr. Logan. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

With that; Deathstroke paid for his coffee and vanished into the throng of the busy afternoon. Garfield sipped his herbal tea; and vicious smile played across his features. Scavengers; they would let others do all of the heavy work. They would let others get the kill and then feast upon the flesh. Garfield Logan was never so content to be a scavenger before in his life.


End file.
